


My Hair's Messy Wil...

by BoundedTrident



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Other, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Ending, Wilbur and Techno are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundedTrident/pseuds/BoundedTrident
Summary: just a fic about Wilbur and Techno being the best twins  until wilbur just fucking dies
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	My Hair's Messy Wil...

**Author's Note:**

> i like waking up to 150 kudos :D  
> makes me happy that people actually read the stuff i write (i mean my last fic "Meet Fundy" )

Techno remembers when he was growing out his hair in his teenage years when he was growing up with his twin brother, and his youngest brother. Though he did want to grow it out he had no clue on how to care for it, and Wilbur helped him. Everyday and every night, Wilbur would sit down with him and brush his hair. The feeling was absolutely wonderful. So Techno had always gone to Wilbur, almost like he was Techno’s personal hairdresser.

Wilbur liked doing Techno hair, it was like destressing for him. He loved that his brother even allowed him to touch his hair, not a lot can do that and get away with it. I mean Techno is called the blood god for a reason. 

  
  
  


Though when Wilbur and Tommy headed off to Dream SMP, Techno had to maintain his hair himself. He had picked up a few things Wilbur told him to do, but it’ll never come close to how Wilbur does it. 

When Techno was invited to Pogtopia, he was excited, not for the reasons he was invited for of course. But he got to see his brothers, and Wil would do his hair once again. Wilbur hadn’t hesitated to pull Techno into the ravine and to his makeshift room and sat on the bed, pulling Techno down with him. 

It was half an hour later when they had finished, Techno’s hair now silky, shiny and in a braid once again. 

Techno never knew Wilbur died in the War until Phil told him. He demanded Phil take him to Wilbur’s grave, so he did. Techno doesn’t usually show his feelings, but he couldn’t help but let the tears out. 

“My hair’s messy Wil… And you aren’t here to help me with it…”


End file.
